Be Careful Of The Curse
by ElenaxoxoSilber
Summary: Diana Meade is forced into Beacon Hills for protection. When she learns it has as much supernatural problems as her old town did, shes pulled in and must deal with how mysterious Derek Hale and her cousin Scott will take her secret of being something different... a full blooded witch. But what happens when a certain hunter sets his eyes on both Derek AND Diana? DEREK x OC
1. Fresh Start

**A/N: So I'm trying this out. Idk how many people are going to like it, I just hope you do. This story is about Diana Meade (of the secret Circle). YOU DO NOT HAVE TO KNOW ABOUT THE SECRET CIRCLE FOR THIS STORY. Everything you need to know will be written in here! I just took Diana's character out of Chance Harbor and placed her in Beacon Hills :] Please review! Full Summary: Diana Meade is forced out of Chance Harbor and into Beacon Hills. Though she thinks she's a new fresh start, she learns that Beacon Hills has as much supernatural problems as Chance Harbor did. And when she finds out her cousin and mystery man Derek Hale are werewolves, they wonder how they'll take her secret of being a full blooded witch. What happens when a certain hunter sets his eyes on Diana and Derek both? **

_Chapter One:_

_Fresh Start_

_Chapter Song: Speed Of Sound by Coldplay_

There was a certain sense of comfort that overtook Diana as she looked onto the two-story brick house her dad was hauling luggage into. It wasn't so much comfort; it was the sense that she was safe…free. She could feel the rush of power that had been pumping furiously through her veins for the past two days calm down. _I think my powers and I need a little break_, Diana thought. She wasn't a normal sixteen, almost seventeen, year old girl. Diana happened to be a witch, a very powerful one at that. Though only two years ago she was one of those girls who believed that having powers and being a witch was one hundred percent impossible, she was a full blooded witch. No one could tell though since she looked like every other teenage girl. Apparently the part in the storybooks about witches having green skin and massive noses was false. _Sabrina the Teenage Witch_ had it so spot on, minus the dangers of being so powerful. Though her dad never really admitted the full truth, she knew he had taken her out of Chance Harbor for one soul reason: John Blackwell, the extremely powerful witch that happened to be Diana's real father. He was a master of deception and manipulation, just like Diana could be if she tried to. It was because of the black magic that they shared together. Knowing such power was inside his daughter made Charles go crazy. _Why Beacon Hills_? That was the question Diana asked herself over and over. Charles had said something about them having family here long ago. She knew her cousin Scott, who she hadn't seen in

years lived here, but why would that make Charles choose Beacon Hills? It was a small, quaint town in northern California where nothing bad, supernatural, or dangerous happened. Well, not anymore at least. Charles didn't have to worry about that since the Hale fire six years ago.

"Diana, are you going to help or what?" Charles called from the front door. The brunette snapped out of her daydream and headed over to the her fathers grey BMW, pulling out a few suitcases she had packed for the fifteen hour drive from Washington.

"That's my girl, thanks sweetie." Charles smiled to his daughter and disappeared somewhere in the house. Before walking into the house, Diana took a breath of fresh air. This was what freedom felt like, not to worry about hunters or John freakin' Blackwell, who had been testing her nerves for the past week before she left. Pulling her luggage out of the car, a shiver crept up her spine as she felt a presence behind her and a black silhouette in the corner of her eye. She turned around to look at the woods in front of the house, but there wasn't anything there. _No need to be paranoid anymore,_ Diana thought. Once she reached her bedroom, Diana threw her bags onto the bare mattress. She searched through the luggage and pulled out a leather journal that looked to be over a hundred years old. On the front was a Celtic triple spiral engraved on the front. This was the Meade Family Book of Shadows, a book containing spells, rituals, and ancient recipes. It was like a witches cookbook, and Diana would absolutely _die_ if she lost it. That's why she kept it so close to her, and well hidden too. She stuffed the journal into her dresser drawer, which she'd plan to fill with various sorts of clothes so her father couldn't find the journal. She was almost positive that her dad knew more than he lead on. She didn't fully trust him; it was hard for her to learn who to trust nowadays. She remembers when they used to have the best relationship. He played both the parts of the family, the mother and father. And she loved him even more for it; he cared for her almost too much. Sure, he didn't get all the awards for best parent, but in Diana's mind, he was the best dad any girl could ask for. It took a short while for Diana to get everything settled. Of course, it wasn't perfect, but it'd have to do…for now. Diana was known as the perfectionist back home, she was the leader of her 'circle' and wanted everything to be perfect. Well, that clearly didn't turn out to well. Much like the circle and their teenage lives, it had fallen apart. Diana took this move as an advantage. It was a fresh start. No one knew her, or her secret, or how much she's changed in the past year. She used to be so naïve and nice. Now she acted more like her friend Faye, who was the queen bitch back in Chance Harbor. God, how could she let Faye rub off on her? She couldn't stand Faye's personality from the second she met her and now she was kind of acting like her? She had to break out of that horrible habit.

"Fresh start." Diana whispered as she stared at her reflection in the mirror above her dresser. Now that there wasn't anything to do, Diana was stuck. She didn't know left or right from this strange little town, but how hard was it to figure out a place so small? Without looking, she grabbed a jacket and headed downstairs. If she was going to be in this town for a while, she'd have to make some friends, and she'd start with her cousin.

"Where are you going?' Charles protectively asked.

"I was thinking about stopping to the Melissa's to see Scott."

"This late?" Charles asked, checking the face of his watch.

"It's not even dark yet," Diana defended and pulled out her phone, "and it's only six something."

"Fine." Charles reluctantly agreed.

"Thanks, daddy." Diana quickly pecked his cheek and rushed out the front door with the spare keys to the car in her hand. The second she sat herself in the car, Charles had texted her directions to the McCall household. Diana tossed the jacket onto the passenger seat until she noticed that jacket she had grabbed was in fact her fathers. A heavy sigh passed through her lips. Was a jacket really worth going back inside for? Well, she did have powers for a reason…no! What was she thinking? Diana got out of Chance Harbor for the soul reason of leaving all of that behind, now she was acting like Faye, thinking she can use her individual magic whenever. A surge of power shocked through her body. _Did I…_

Diana's eyes reluctantly trailed over to the passenger seat to see her favorite black blazer lying there. A smile lifted Diana's lips.

"Okay, that's it." The witch mumbled to herself.

Diana arrived at the McCall's just around nightfall. She parked her car parallel to the driveway and slid out of it. The door thumped loudly as it shut behind her. She trudged up the driveway, her heeled boots clicking loudly on the pavement. Beacon Hills was much like Chance Harbor in the fact that at night, or sunset, it was quiet. There was no big buzz like in bigger cities. The town's residences were all tucked up away in their homes, enjoying dinner with their families or working late at the office. Nothing excited happened here. A crappy blue Jeep sat in the driveway besides a beat up Toyota. It dawned on Diana that she was the only person here with a nice, fancy car. Diana's fist knocked on the front door and she patiently waited for an answer. What if they didn't know who she was? That would be sufficiently awkward. What if Scott snubbed her, and what if he was a total jerk? What if—

"Hello." A curly haired brunette opened the door, her eyes looked at Diana from head to toe. "May I help you?" It was awkward.

"Melissa." Diana smiled to her aunt.

"Yes?" The woman's brows furrowed together tightly, "I'm sorry, do I know you?" Diana let out a mixture between a sigh and a quick little laugh.

"I'm sorry, wow, this must be weird. I'm—"

"Diana?" Melissa's face lit up. Diana nodded. Melissa quickly let out an 'oh my God' squeal and wrapped Diana in a hug.

"I've missed you, sweetheart! Come, come in." Diana walked past her, the scratchy fabric of Melissa's scrubs brushing Diana's arms.

"I should have remembered Charles called me a few weeks ago saying he was thinking of moving back. How have you been?" She asked, "Scott, get down here!" She yelled up.

"I've been good. Busy." She sighed. The set of loud footsteps shook the stairs.

"What? Me And Stiles—" The boy who came down the stairs defiantly didn't look like the Scott I remembered. His skin was naturally tan, his hair was shaggy, but tamed, and he was about ten times more buff then the last time she saw him. Wow, Scott McCall definitely had grown up a bit. A strange feeling surged through Diana. It was her magic, but she couldn't tell what it was doing. Why would it do anything here, in a house full of humans? It was probably because she was so nervous.

"Scott." She smiled.

"Umm…hi?"

"I'll leave you two alone, I'll be right back." Melissa squeezed Diana's arm and disappeared into another room. How could she leave her alone like that, with her cousin that barely knew her?

"You don't remember me, do you? I don't blame you, the last time I saw you, you were twenty pounds heavier and had a Justin Bieber haircut." Diana chuckled.

"Not to be rude or anything but do I know you?"

"Diana." She simply said. Scott's eyes widened.

"Diana Meade? Holy crap, no way!" He laughed, grabbing her into a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"My dad and I just moved here today."

"You should have called, wow you look so different."

"Yeah, no, I would have but life back home was pretty hectic The move was kind of a spur of the moment idea. You know my dad, he jumps at the craziest opportunities." Diana played it off like it was nothing. She didn't need Scott knowing about her witchy life back home.

"Scott, we really need to go. It's getting—_hellllooo_." A kid who looked to be around fifteen or sixteen came walking down the stairs with a navy duffle draped over his shoulder. He stopped dead when he saw Diana. Diana looked to Scott, raising her eyebrows.

"Diana this is my best friend Stiles."

"Can you excuse us for a second?" Stiles grabbed Scott and pulled him into the living room, away from the girl he had set his eyes on.

"Scott, there's a hot chick that I don't know standing in the middle of your house and you leave me by myself upstairs to focus on Derek? Come on, dude." He threw his hands up.

"That's my cousin Diana."

"Cousin? Why haven't I met said cousin before?"

"I don't know, maybe because she just moved here!" Diana could hear the boys bickering between each other. A smirk lifted her lips. Scott had elbowed Stiles in the side and they walked back to the girl like nothing was wrong.

"Nice to meet you Diana, but we really need to go." Stiles abruptly announced.

"I'm sorry. Hey, are you coming to school tomorrow?"

"I mean, I guess." Diana shrugged.

"How about Stiles and I pick you up, then we can go to the Lacrosse game later?"

"Sure, I guess, I'll text you my address." Diana proceeded to give Scott her phone number and the two boys hastily ran off, hoping into Stiles Jeep and driving off to somewhere Diana would never know. As much as Stiles had wanted to stay there, talking to Scott's pretty cousin, he knew that finding out the truth about the girl Derek buried in his backyard was more important.


	2. Sightings

**A/N: So far all positive reviews :] I'm liking, next chapter. I hope you guys review more! Tell me what you think! Also check out my other teen wolf story, it's on my page! It's called The Chosen :]**

_Chapter Two:_

_Sighting_

_Chapter Two: Yellow Light by Of Monsters And Men_

Diana was leaning against the kitchen island munching on a handful of Honey Nut Cheerios when she heard a loud beeping from outside. Stiles was here. She grabbed her bag from the counter and rushed outside. Scott had climbed into the back of the Jeep, allowing his cousin to have shotgun.

"Hey." She smiled, shutting the car door behind her. The Jeep jolted as it moved forward.

"Ready for your first day of school?" Stiles asked, keeping up conversation. Diana thanked the heavens that she was in the same grade as Scott and his friends, maybe she could make friends easier. God, she so wasn't in the mood to meet new people. Since when did she become so anti-social? She used to love being so outgoing; meeting new people was her thing. Now, not so much. She had become to paranoid over the years about people she's been going to school with since Kindergarten finding out about her. She had become way to paranoid wondering if the most normal of kids could be witch hunters, plotting the circles downfall.

"I've got to introduce you to Allison." Scott had encouraged.

"And who is she exactly?"

"The love of Scott's life." Stiles laughed.

"Ahh, Scott's got a crush?" Diana turned around to face Scott with a smirk on her face.

"Hey, what about Lydia, Stiles?"

"Shut up." Stiles had defended; knowing the girl barely even knew his name.

"Lydia?"

"This one girl Stiles has had a crush on since third grade. He's going out with the captain of our Lacrosse team."

"Ooh, harsh." Diana felt bad for Stiles. She knew how it felt. Adam, her now ex-boyfriend, had been with her right up to when Cassie Blake came into town. Cassie was her closest friend and because of some magic curse thing, they were destined to be together. That left Diana heart broken and boyfriendless. She soon got over him by meeting Grant Phillips, the Australian hottie that moved to Chance Harbor. Diana had fallen head over heels with him until she found out he lied to her. Like she had told her best friend Melissa, she couldn't date any normal guy. She had broken it off with Grant the night she discovered his lie. Thankfully, Diana moved here only a few days later, giving no time for Grant to come crawling to her doorstep with multiple explanations.

"Guys don't need girls like her." Diana had blurted out. Stiles and Scott had turned their heads towards her, not understanding if she was saying this because she wanted Stiles for herself or what. This was hard to believe for Stiles, he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Scott could feel it too.

"How would you know?" Scott asked.

"I'm not stupid Scott," I laughed, "I've been there." Stiles had pulled into the parking lot of Beacon Hills High School. The parking lot was filled with normal, down to earth looking cars. None of them compared to Diana's, and it made her nervous the thought of when she did drive to school, that she'd stand out. The second she stepped out of the car, she could feel multiple pairs of eyes glued on her. She wished that there was some kind of spell that made her feel comfortable wit this, but unfortunately, there wasn't.

* * *

School had been interesting to say the least. She had successfully made friends. She even made it on Lydia Martin's good list. Allison Argent, who happened to be Scott's crush, and Diana had hit it off greatly. They were already fast friends; they planned on going to the Lacrosse game together tonight. Scott took this to his advantage, begging Diana to find out how Allison felt about him.

"Stiles, where are we going? My house is that way…I think." Diana watched as he turned the car onto a road winding into the woods.

"We have to make a little stop." Scott said.

"To where?"

"It's just up this road, you'll see." Stiles drove his car along the windy dirt road until he stopped behind four or five police cars. In front of the cop cars was a half burnt down house. What was this place? It had slightly reminded Diana of the abandoned house the circle and her practiced at in Chance Harbor. This place was in the middle of nowhere and dilapidated, much like the abandoned house back home.

"What the hell are we doing?" Diana asked Scott.

"Stiles got a call on his dads radio saying something was going on here, we wanted to check it out." Stiles scrambled out of the car and Scott did too. More confused then ever, Diana slid out of the passenger seat and shut the door behind her.

"Is this someone's house?" She asked, her eyes trailing from the forest floor all the way up to the non-existent roof of the building.

"Not anymore. It used to be the old Hale house, but it burnt down." Stiles informed her. Scott had given a glare to his best friend. He didn't want his cousin to know anything about Derek, or the Hale house, or his secret. But they had to drag her here since Stiles had received a message over the receiver he had stolen from his father's station that they would now be arresting 'criminal' Derek Hale. The two boys walked farther away from Diana, leaving her to lean against Stiles Jeep, crossing her arms over her chest. This place sent chills down her spine. She didn't know what it was that caused the chills; maybe it was because the place seemed _witchy_. Did old creepy abandoned houses always appeal to witches? Diana's attention focus on an older police man walking out of the Hale House, holding a man in handcuffs in front of him. She looked at the raven-haired man; he had to be in his early twenties. His skin was milky, like it hadn't seen the sun in a while. She could see his piercing green eyes a mile away. They were captivating. He had a five o'clock shadow that Diana had to admit looked pretty damn sexy. Through his gorgeous features, Diana's body gave her a warning sign; it was saying 'danger, danger'. It was the same one it had given her with Scott. It was like a surge of her dark magic to use against protection, but she pushed it down back into its dark depths. The man was staring at Scott and Stiles but Diana watched as his eyes focused on her. Diana's heart skipped a beat. His brows furrowed, his eyes narrowing to her. Their eyes met and that same feeling shocked through Diana. It was like this strange connection, but it soon broke when the policeman shoved him into the car.

"Suspect Derek Hale has been detained, we'll be—" A police officer voiced over his walky-talky. So the mystery man had a name. Derek Hale. If Scott was right about this being the Hale House, this must have been his home. Why did he live in such a dump? Diana walked over to where Scott and Stiles were standing.

"Who is that?" The two teens were staring at Derek, who was sitting in the police car glaring at the headrest in front of him.

"Derek Hale." Scott answered.

"And he is…?"

"Just some creepy guy. His family died in a fire six years ago, he's kind of psychotic." Scott gave Stiles another hard look. Diana caught it, wondering what was going on between the two. When Diana looked from her friends to the police car where Derek sat, she caught him watching her with judging eyes. It was like he could see through her. She awkwardly pursed her lips and her eyes fell down to the ground. Her head craned around, looking at all the policemen searching around the area. What were they searching for? There was caution tape cornered off in a large rectangle on the left side of the house. A few policemen surrounded it, chatting with each other. Some were digging into the ground. If they were digging into the ground, were they looking for a body? What else would be in the ground? Diana turned her attention back to the boys, but only found her cousin beside her. Stiles was stalking towards the cop car containing Derek. He looked to both sides and quickly opened the car door, hopping in. Scott kept shaking his head, silently signaling to Stiles not to do it.

"What the hell is he doing?" Diana whispered to Scott.

"Being an idiot, that's what he's doing." Scott let out a frustrated sigh.

* * *

Inside the car, Stiles had turned to Derek looking for answers he had a feeling he wasn't going to be getting.

"Listen up, I'm not afraid of you." Stiles hissed. Derek looked up to the teen, knowing by his heartbeat he was, "okay, maybe I am. But the girl you killed, she was a werewolf but she was a different kind? She can turn herself into an actual wolf and I know Scott can't do that…yet. Is that why you killed her?" Stiles finished.

"Who's the girl?" Derek had ignored every question the awkward teenager had interrogated him with.

"What?" Stiles looked out the window to see Diana talking to Scott, "no. We're not talking about Diana, you're—"

"What is she?" Derek asked.

"What is she? She's nothing! She's Scott's hot cousin that's what she is. If you want to kill her for knowing the secret don't bother, she doesn't know a thing. But that's not the point! Answer the questions, Derek!"

"When your little friend shifts on the field, what do you think everyone's gonna do? Keep cheering? I cant stop him now, but you can," Derek leaned closer, "and trust me, you'll want to." All of the sudden, Stiles was pulled from the car by the Sherriff who Derek absolutely hated. God these two stupid teenagers who needed his help desperately were stupid enough to throw him in jail for something he didn't even do. How brainless could they be?

"Stiles, what the hell was that?" He heard the girls voice come into earshot. There was something different about her that irked Derek. There was something off about her. It was the smell, the heartbeat, this eerie connection he felt when their eyes connected. He was going to get to the bottom of it the second he was free from these idiotic cops. Now, all he could do was wait.

* * *

"Was it a dead body?" Diana asked from sitting in the back seat of the Jeep. Scott shifted his eyes to Stiles.

"What was a dead body?" Stiles wondered, keeping his eyes on the road and clear from Scott. He couldn't stand the devil glare he'd be giving him half the day for saying 'to much'. All Stiles thought was if Diana was hanging out with the two now, she was going to find out eventually.

"Derek Hale. Were they looking for a dead body in his yard?"

"Kind of…" Stiles replied.

"What do you mean kind of? They were either looking for one or they weren't."

"They're looking for a half." Stiles concluded.

"A few days before you came two joggers found half of a girls body in the woods. They think Derek Hale's the one that killed her." That man killed a girl? Diana knew he looked mysterious but he didn't look like a killer. Hell, who was the kidding, from past experiences she realized anyone could be a killer. For example, her friend and ex-boyfriend Adam's close friend Luke. He was close to both Diana and Adam, and he seemed interested in Cassie Blake when she arrived in town. That was all a mask; he tried killing them all on the night of Halloween. Cassie Blake had killed him.

"And I thought a small town like this wouldn't have any crazy stuff like that." Diana sighed to herself.

"Did you have crazy stuff back in Chase Harbor?" Stiles asked.

"Chance Harbor," Diana corrected, "and you could say that." She decided on not telling them about all the witchy-life endangering situations her and the circle had been through. The car had fallen silent until Scott began breathing heavily.

"Scott, you okay?" Diana asked. Scott's skin was flushed and shiny with sweat.

"No. I'm far from okay." He panted.

"Scott?" Stiles took his eyes off the road to watch his friend.

"I can't breathe!" Scott cried out. The Jeep began to swerve as Stiles attention had been focused on Scott.

"Stiles, pull over!" Diana demanded, about to put a hand on Scott's shoulder until his arm hit the roof of the car. Her eyes widened. Scott looked to his side and grabbed a small blue duffle sharing the seat with him. He unzipped it so fast Diana barely saw it happen.

"You kept it?" He yelled.

"I didn't know what to do with it!" Stiles defended.

"Pull over!" Scott demanded. Stiles jerked the car to the side of the road and in a flash; Scott opened the door and ran off. Stiles got out of the car and rushed around to the other side, but Scott was to quick for him. Curious as to what was going on, Diana leaned forward and looked in the bag. Inside sat a large hemp rope coiled like a snake. The rope was laced with vines and dirt and a peculiar purple flowers that Diana has seen before.

_Aconitum Napellus_. Also known as wolfsbane.

What were these two boys doing with such a poisonous plant? Well, it wasn't poisonous to humans, just supernatural creatures. There wasn't a chance Scott was…no, it was impossible. She left all that behind in Chance Habror. Stiles had reached into the car from the driver's side and grabbed the bag.

"Where's Scott?" Diana noticed her cousin nowhere in sight.

"He's running home. He got an allergic reaction to the stuff in the bag, he's getting some fresh air."

"What's in there?" She asked Stiles, testing the truth.

"Like I've got a clue, some type of flower Scott just had to be allergic too." Diana couldn't tell if he was lying or not. Damn it. He took the duffle and ran off to chuck it into the woods. Diana had climbed into the backseat, figuring Scott wasn't coming back anytime soon. What was wolfsbane doing in an innocent town like Beacon Hills?

* * *

Diana hugged her black leather jacket closer to her body. Okay, maybe tonight wasn't the best place to try out her new clothes she bought before she left. But to be fair, she thought a short-sleeved shirt, a jacket, her favorite pair of skinny jeans, and an adorable pair of heeled booties would be so cute to wear to a Lacorsse game, and she also figured a town in California wouldn't be this cold at night! Wasn't California supposed to be warm all year round? Or maybe that was Florida…she never really got out of Washington much. Allison Argent and Lydia Martin were beside her watching the Lacrosse game. Allison had been disappointed when her father had to unexpectedly leave when he arrived, something about her mom needing help. She wanted her dad to see Scott play. That was a good sign, Scott would love Diana for giving her that information.

"Go, Scott!" Allison and Diana cried, watching the boy in the number '11' jersey fly down the field with ease after forty-five minutes of beyond terrible playing. The earsplitting sound of a buzzer echoed through the field, the crowd shooting up in the stands, erupting into loud cheers as Scott had scored the winning goal. Lydia was probably the only person who had stayed down on the bleacher. She was disappointed in her boyfriend, Jackson Whittemore for not playing better than 'loser' Scott McCall. Scott was right, she did have a bad side to her. The crowd had rushed off the bleachers and into the field, families going over to congratulate their star players. When Diana went to look for her cousin, all she found was Stiles, who had been sitting on the bench the entire game. He looked frazzled, like he was all shaken up from overwhelming emotions.

"Stiles, you okay?" Diana asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. He mumbled some inaudible reply and left in search of Scott. Allison had disappeared into the crowd too. There was no sign of her. Lydia was glued onto boyfriend Jackson Whittemore, congratulating him with kisses. The first person that caught her eye was Danny Mahealani, the openly gay goalie on the team. In Diana's opinion, he was the friendliest guy she met at Beacon Hills High so far. She really liked him and was so glad they had been partnered up for Chemistry together.

"Good game Danny." Diana had smiled to him. Taking her by surprise, Danny had hugged her tightly.

"Can't believe we won! McCall really stepped up his game!" Danny brightly smiled.

"I never really knew he was that good."

"Neither did the rest of the team." Danny beamed, then his attention was caught by someone else. Already, families were taking their kids and heading to their cars. The field cleared out pretty quickly; it took around ten minutes for everyone to disappear, well, mostly everyone. Jackson was still here, but he was far away closer to the school building. There was a Lacrosse glove sitting in the middle of the field. Diana debated whether or not to pick it up. She wasn't going to get it until she saw a name written in Sharpie on the side. 'McCall'. It was Scott's glove. Getting off the cold bleachers to go get the glove. As she was about to reach down to grab it, Diana's phone rang in her pocket. It had to be Stiles, who had disappeared along with Scott fifteen minutes ago. He stranded her out here. He was her ride home! She looked down at the screen that alerted her Jake Armstrong was calling. Jake? Why would he be calling? Something had to be going on. Jake, an ex-witch hunter and a witch himself, had joined the circle after his brother Nick had drowned himself.

"Jake?" She didn't know why she sounded so questionable, like she didn't believe it was Jake on the other line.

"Diana, hey. How's California?" He didn't sound like that was what he wanted to talk about.

"Boring and uneventful, so far that's just how I like it."

"Meet anyone?" He wondered.

"Yeah, most of them are really nice, and most importantly _normal_."

"Good. Listen, we've got a problem…" She knew there had to be an ulterior motive to his phone call, "Nick's alive."

"What?" She gasped. She was there when Cassie had found Nick lying on the shore of the harbor. He had no pulse. They tried to revive him, but it was useless, he was gone. Diana didn't know what to think, should she be happy about this? Nick used to be Diana's very good friend. They used to go fishing together when they were kids. She had helped him through the time when he found out he was a witch, she helped him grow up without parents. She knew this kid since she was not even five years old, and he had died, then revived himself?

"Nick's alive. Cassie and I saw him but he ran off."

"Oh my God," Diana whispered, "how, how is he alive?"

"We don't know," Jake sighed heavily, "also, Isaac's dead."

"Isaac's what? But how? Jake, I'm sorry." She really wasn't, Isaac was a witch hunter who had tried to kill her and her friends multiple times. But he had been Jake's mentor who had taken him in when he was parentless.

"Eben killed him," Eben was another witch hunter, a more demonic one, "Ian told us, we had a meeting with him today."

"Eben did it? Great hunter he is." Diana mumbled.

"Yeah, listen I've got to go, Melissa's here. I just wanted to keep you updated."

"Good luck with Nick. Tell Melissa hi."

"Thanks." They both rang off. Diana looked down at the blank screen on her phone. How could Nick be alive? She wanted answers so badly. Diana's eyes trailed up from her phone and landed on a figure standing by the bleachers. His hands were stuffed inside the pockets of his leather jacket. She recognized the face, it belonged to Derek Hale, that guy that had gotten arrested earlier today. What was he doing out of jail? He was standing there under the illuminations of the stadium lights. Diana had that same feeling creep through her body, God she hated how it made her feel. Shoving her phone back into her pocket, she turned away from him and went in search of Stiles and Scott, forgetting all about the glove she had wanted to pick up.

Hunters, huh? Derek thought to himself. He had heard the whole conversation between the dark haired girl and a boy named Jake. Who was he anyways? He wanted to know who this Nick was, and why was it so shocking that he was alive. And who was this Eben who had killed a man named Isaac. Derek was determined to get his answers once and for all, and now that he was out of the hands of the cops, it'd be easy.


	3. What Are You?

**A/N: so now I'm thinking I should have done faye instead of Diana, idk :/ but I tried with this chapter. Please review more guys, I won't update until I get a few more reviews than last time :[ **

_Chapter Three:_

_What Are You?_

_Chapter Song: Princess Of China by Coldplay_

Scott had been acting strange all day. Diana had been curious of to what it was related to, but she didn't dare ask. First this morning, he runs off with Stiles freaking out over Allison for some reason unknown to Diana. School had ended an hour and a half ago, and the three teenagers were trekking through the woods. Diana knew the woods back home like the back of her hand, she figured she needed to get to know the ones here.

"Why does someone need to know the woods?" Stiles mumbled.

"What if I want to take a short cut or something? Can't have myself getting lost now can I?"

"Why would you even be in the woods?" Scott asked his cousin. As she took another step, the heel of her ankle boots sunk into the earth. With a groan, she pulled it out. Great, how well would that come out?

"Okay, looking back on this wearing heels to go exploring probably wasn't my best idea." Diana sighed. "And I don't know, I like the woods. It reminds me of home."

"Well the woods here are dangerous."

"Okay." Diana waved it off.

"I'm serious Diana, there's things in here that creep me out." Scott was trying hard from not telling her about the night he was attacked. That would give her a good scare. But once again, he didn't want to drag her into this.

"Alright, well when I'm in here and some—" Diana stopped mid sentence hearing the snapping of a twig from behind them. She stopped all movements. Being a witch also meant Diana was blessed with extremely good hearing, it was borderline supernatural.

"What's—"

"Shut up." She demanded, listening for more noises, "did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Stiles asked. Scott had been looking around as if he heard the noise also.

"Something was over there."

"See, there's _things_ in the woods, can we get out of here now?" Stiles urged. Diana began walking behind her where she heard the noise originate from, but she failed to hear anything else. She turned back around and craned the area. The boys watched her with their brows tightly furrowed. That same feeling overtook Diana. Her magic was warning her of danger.

"Diana, I don't—" Scott was cut off when someone had come out of nowhere and grabbed Diana by the throat, pinning her to a tree at an incredibly fast speed. The bark hit her back and it ached in pain. A loud gasp escaped her mouth and her eyes opened met a pair of crystal green eyes.

"Stop! What are you doing?" Scott was yelling to the man.

"Finding out the truth."

"Get off!" Diana defended, and just as she did, the man was thrown into the air and landed fifteen feet away on his back. Her magic had kicked in instinctively. She had wanted to do that, to defend herself against the danger. Her eyes grew large, realizing she had just used magic in front of two humans, and whatever the man was. Her breath was caught in her throat, she didn't know what to do. Should she say something? Run away? She began breathing again, but only to control her emotions. Instead of running, she looked over to the two boys who were wide eyed. Their eyes traveled from the mystery man over to her. She slowly looked away from her friends and looked straight ahead at the man who was now propped up on his elbows, a confused and angry look painted across his face. Their eyes met, causing Diana to shift her vision to her feet. Diana took a few steps to her right and then took off.

"Diana, wait!" Stiles called. Okay, wearing heels into a forest was really not her brightest idea. She thought earlier how she'd be cursing herself out about it later, but guess what? It was later. She didn't get to far due to the height of her heel. God, why didn't she know spells like how to disappear or fly? To bad witches couldn't fly, this was the real world. Turning around after hearing the footsteps of Scott and Stiles charging through the leaves, she didn't see anyone being her. When her head turned back around, there was the man, standing right in front of her. She stopped in her tracks.

"Diana…" Scott was behind them now. So was Stiles, she could hear his breathing. She connected with the mans gaze again, and recognized him to be Derek Hale. As they looked at each other, it was like Diana felt this connection between them. But she was the one to break it as she took a step back and to the side so she could see all three of the boys.

"What did you mean finding out the truth?" Scott had asked Derek.

"More importantly, what the hell are you?" Stiles yelled, throwing a hand up towards Diana.

"Yes, let's get that answered because that sure didn't go according to plan!" Derek yelled. Her jaw clenched.

"I can't tell you," she paused, "not here. Somewhere private."

"Have you looked around? We're in the woods, it's a pretty private place!" Stiles exclaimed. Diana shot him a glare.

"Fine," Derek roughly announced and turned away. He began walking away, leaving the three teens to look at each other.

"Are you coming or not?" He barked. The three trailed quickly behind him in complete silence. They soon arrived at the old Hale house and Derek opened the door for them to come inside. A shiver was sent through Diana as she walked through the Hale house. It really did look like the abandoned Blackwell house back home. Eerily similar. But then again, this place wall all burnt up and dark. The abandoned house had been more open and, you know, less burnt. Derek led them into yet another dark room with a few furniture piece lying around. There were a few tables covered by sheets and there were lamps without shades.

"Here. Is this private enough for you?" He growled. She walked into the room, her heels clicking on the creaking wood, and turned around to face them. God she didn't want to do this. Being here, coming here, the whole reason Diana was fine with it because she wanted to start over. Where no one knew her secret. Now her two good friends and a complete psycho stranger knew it! How many people were they going to tell?

"What you saw out there, you can't tell anyone."

"We won't." Scott assured.

"So what exactly are you? Because you sure in hell aren't what I thought you were." Diana was taken aback, how did Derek know she was something? What did he think she was?

"How did you know I was something?"

"I just did."

"Is that why you've been stalking me the past few days?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Derek!" Scott cried.

"No." he grumbled.

"You were stalking her?" Scott was getting angry. Derek had turned to him.

"I was trying to find out if she was a danger for _both_ of us!" he pointed a finger from himself to Scott.

"Why would I be a danger to just you two?" Diana wondered. "How would you even know anything unless…unless you're not fully human." She cocked her head, examining Derek and Scott closely.

"What gave it away? Was it how fast I was?" Derek sarcastically commented.

"I saw the wolfsbane in Stiles car, I had my suspicions."

"Can you keep anything to yourself?" Derek hissed at Stiles.

"Okay, so if they're werewolves, then what are you?" Did Stiles just say werewolves? Diana didn't believe her ears, she thought the two were like her. Werewolves didn't exist…but then again, witches weren't supposed to either.

"Werewolves? I thought you were like me." Diana admitted. Derek and Scott turned to Stiles, he had just blown their secret…basically.

"You mean…you didn't know what they were?" Stiles stuttered.

"I didn't know werewolves even existed. As I said, I thought they were like me." Diana was quite nervous. Her heart was beating faster than normal.

"Which is?" Derek urged.

"I'm a witch."

"A witch." Derek blankly repeated.

"Yes, a full blooded witch," Diana let out a sigh. She spotted a dust-laden couch, so she took a seat on it, crossing one leg over another, "so what do you want to know?" She asked.

"Everything!" Stiles burst out. "Like for instant start out with explaining how you're a witch."

"It's passed down through family. My mother was one."

"Was?" Scott realized the past tense.

"She was killed," Diana pursed her lips, "it's a long story."

"It's passed down through the family, does that mean I'm one?" Scott asked his cousin.

"No."

"Good." He sighed with relief.

"So? Tell us!" Stiles urged.

"Tell you what? You know you need to be more specific on things, Stiles."

"I don't know, everything! It's not everyday you meet a witch."

"And it's not everyday you meet a werewolf…or two."

"You're killing us here, Diana." She sighed, growing annoyed of the two boys pestering her about her powers. She didn't plan on telling them everything; she would keep it short, maybe a hair detail here and there.

"I moved here to start over. My dad knew about this town from you, Scott. He knew nothing bad happened here so he moved me here. And the only reason I'm here is because of a man named John Blackwell…who's my real father. To make the long story short there's these things called circles witches have. It's a group of six witches that bind their powers to make each other stronger. Everyone in my circle, their parents were in a circle together the generation before us. John Blackwell, easy way to explain it is that he's the bad guy. He got my mom pregnant with me just to make sure we were all in a circle together. He screwed our parents over and we each had one family member that died in a boatyard fire sixteen years ago. But that's not the point. My best friend Cassie, who's also apparently my sister, we both have dark magic from him. It's dangerous and terrible, and I hate the way it makes me feel. If activated, I could easily kill someone with it and not think twice before doing it. What else? Let's see, witch hunters have kidnapped me on more than one occasion, my best friend Nick committed suicide because he had a demon in him, my friend Jake is an ex-witch hunter witch, my grandmother tried killing my best friend for having dark magic, I got arrested, kind of, for breaking into a car with my friends to see if there was a dead body in there, and oh, remember Nick? The guy who committed suicide? Right, he's alive. Don't know how, but he is. Wonderful life of being a witch, right?"

"Wait, you broke into a car?" Stiles asked, shocked. Scott gave him a dirty look. After everything Diana had said, that's what he questioned her on.

"Well…not your kind of breaking in."

"What do you mean not our kind of breaking in?" Scott asked. Diana looked over to find something locked to show the three as an example. All three boys followed her gaze and she found the window, it's latch put on lock. Lock unlock, she silently stated in her head. The lock flipped to the side.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Stiles cried, "what else can you do?"

"Way to much." She gravely noted, "now. Enough about me, I want to hear about the two werewolves. You haven't said much, Derek was it? Was that what the cops were saying the other day? How are you out of jail anyways, I thought you killed some girl."

"Derek didn't kill her." Scott muttered.

"It was his sister." Stiles had added with a fairly loud sigh.

"There's another werewolf, an Alpha, he killed her." Derek explained.

"Another? So you two aren't the only ones?"

"No." Could this man find it capable in him to speak more than one short sentence? No.

"You don't know who it is, do you?" Diana realized, her brows scrunching together.

"We don't." Scott let out a frustrated noise from the back of his throat.

"How hard could it be to find out?"

"Hard." Derek snapped. Diana wondered how hard getting Derek on her side would be. After all, she didn't need any enemies in this town.


End file.
